


The Detective and Apprentice

by SomewhereNotHere



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhereNotHere/pseuds/SomewhereNotHere
Summary: The Narumi Detective Agency; some could call it “home”.





	

The Narumi Detective Agency; some could call it “home”.

Cigarette smoke fills the air more than usual, a cloud of white dispersing over the office, only for another puff to cover the area around the desk again. The window is open to stop it from being suffocating for any visitors that may stop by, not that Narumi particularly cares whether they like it or not; everyone’s smoking these days, it’s the fashionable “in thing”. He contemplates closing the window for a moment, the cold air hitting the back of his neck only causes a shiver to run down his spine every now and then, but he quickly dismisses the idea due to how tired he is. He’s sat on the couch rather than the seat behind the desk, and is in no hurry to return to his usual spot.

It’s a slow day in the office, quiet too with the gramophone turned off due to a certain resident fast asleep upstairs. Narumi’s given Raidou the day off, and God knows he deserves it with how much more he’s been running around lately. He’s never seen the summoner catch a break, so was rather insistent on him resting today.

The rooms on the floor above the agency are home to the detective himself; that is, the one whose name is above the door, not Raidou, even though the latter may do more of the actual leg work. This exact fact is why the younger fellow has a space amongst the rooms to call his own, of course, as it would be rather rude for the boss to expect his apprentice to find a place elsewhere and pay extortionate prices considering he is still a student.

“Narumi-san,” he looks up from where he sits, seeing Raidou half way opening the door into the office, Gouto slipping through the gap into the room between his feet, “Have you seen–”

“Your cape is in the closet and is staying there until tomorrow.”

“Narumi-san, I–”

Narumi raises his hand and gives Raidou a stern look; it’s not an expression he wears often, so it comes as a surprise to the young summoner. Raidou keeps his lips firmly shut, waiting for Narumi to continue. The older man chuckles with a smile.

“Now beat it, kid, and get some shut-eye. I don’t want to hear about no baloney as to why you need to be out there today. Our recent caper’s been caught and the Capital can go one day without you running around all weary. I’ll sort the accounts out today too.”

There’s a moment of silence between them, the only sound in the room being their breaths and Gouto jumping up onto the couch beside Narumi. Raidou closes his eyes for a few seconds and nods his head, a hushed “thank you” leaves his lips, and he steps back to leave the room again. Narumi swears there’s a smile on his face as he leaves, albeit small, it’s definitely there.

Gouto stares up at Narumi, his tail swishing and head tilted with curiosity.

“… Hmm? What?” Narumi looks down at him, reaching out with his hand to scratch behind Gouto’s ear, “I hate to be a flat tire, but we both know he was looking worse for wear yesterday.”

Narumi takes a bundle of cash from his pocket and places it in front of Gouto.

“Make sure he gets enough to eat tomorrow. I can’t keep an eye on him when he’s out there, and between you and me, he’s looking a little thinner…”

_“You’re not so bad, Narumi.”_

“What was that, Gouto? Are you touched by my gesture, or do you want some catnip?”

Gouto scratches at Narumi’s hand, claws digging in ever so slightly. He winces and draws his hands back away from him completely. _What was up with that damn cat?_ It was hard to make him happy.

_“… An airhead sometimes, but not bad at all.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Edited one part out as it looks tonnes better without it (considering I could not find the words to expand on it and make it fit even now), so thank you so much to your comments, Katelyn.
> 
> I like how it reads better now.


End file.
